Attack on Ronald
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: In an alternate reality where Japan is ruled by Ronald MCdonald, the scouts must use all their skills to survive.


This story is based in an alternate world where the Attack on Titan cast are all friends in a modern setting living normal lives.

It was a warm Friday after noon and the group of friends had just gotten out of school.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, and Jean all made their way to the their favorite fast food restraunt, McDonalds.

As they arrived in the drivethrough Eren turned to his friends "Alright what do you guy's want?"

Everyone gave their orders except Jean who remained silent.

"What's the matter Jean what do you want?" Eren asked starring at him intently.

"It's just..." Jean wimpered "I-I'm kinda sick of McDonalds..."

Everyone in the car gasped and Armin quickly put his hand over Jean's mouth to silence him.  
>"Don't say that!" Armin whispered into Jean's ear, "He might hear you."<p>

Bertholtd who was working at the drivethrough spoke up "Hey guys whats wrong?"

"I-it's nothing man, Jean just can't decide on what he wants is all." Eren said panic rising up inside of him.

"No... that is not what he said..." A voice came over the speaker of the drivethrough, a happy cheerfull voice that sent shivers down everyones spine.

"He said he's SICK OF MCDONALDS! INSOLENT HERETIC YOU SHALL ALL LEARN THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" The voice roared at them over the speakers still keeping it's happy cheerfull tone the entire time.

Just then red alarms flashed as iron curtains dropped around all the windows to McDonalds.

Walls of pure steel rose up around the drive through trapping the group in with no where to run.

"HE'S COMMING!" Armin screamed in terror.

In America Ronald McDonald is known for his kindess. But in Japan he is known as the judge of all souls.

Just then two giant red shoes smashed into the windsheild of the car causing the entire vehicle to shake with the force.

Then the roof of the car was ripped off in mere seconds like wrapping paper on a burger.

Japanese Ronald McDonald brought his face into view and smiled widly at the group.

"Which one of you is sick of McDonalds?" Ronald chimed in a happy sing song voice.

Everyone remained quiet but it did not matter if they told him or not, for Ronald can tell the guilty by just looking at them.  
>Ronalds arm reached in and picked Jean up by the collar and lifted him to his face.<p>

Jean cried at the sight of the clowns beautifull face, tears of joy and horror.

"So," Ronald said starring Jean in the eyes to peer into his soul. "You're sick of McDonalds are you?" Ronald asked still never losing his cheerfull voice.  
>"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Jean chocked out as he sobbed hystericly in the face of the clown.<p>

"Oh you didn't mean it did you?" Ronald asked smilling at the tears streaming down Jean's face, "Then how about a burger?"  
>"Y-YES PLEASE!" Jean said eager to repent for his sins.<p>

"Sure thing!" Ronald said and with a snap of his fingers Jean had been transformed into a delicious McDonalds burger.

Everyone in the car gasped at the sight of their friend being turned into a meal fit for the gods and gasped even louder when Ronald devoured it on bite.

Ronald licked his gloved fingers and laughed a jolly laugh. "That was a good burger."

Ronald turned his gaze to the teens sitting in the car stunned by what had just happened.  
>"Now..." Ronald said as one hand reached towards the fly of his pants, "It is time for the punishment of those who harbored a heretic."<br>"M-Mister Ronald please!" Armin begged but it was no use as Ronald could see the guilt sprayed all over their faces.

"I'm sorry kiddos," Ronald said as he reached into his pants "But you get the McDick."

Ronald then whipped out his penis and it was the most amazing and horrific thing any of the them had ever seen.

Ronalds penis measured in 700 inches long and was thicker than the biggest of Big Mac's

He turned to the kids and smiled even wider, to the point that his smile was literally ear to ear.

"Now..." Ronald said as he gripped the McDick, "Which one of you wants to go first?"

No one said a word but just then the McDick shot forward to choose the first soul for judgement.

The McDick chose Annie for judgement and penetrader her ass bringing her face to face with the clown.

Ronald stroked her cheek, "It's not every day I get to judge an aryan." But then Ronald looked closer and noticed that the blue in Annie's eyes was quiet faint.  
>"Hmmm..." Ronald said looking even more arroused,"Looks like you're a tainted Aryan. My food may be fast but your suffering will not be so." Ronald laughed as he began to thrust the McDick up at incredible speed into Annie's asshole<p>

As the McDick delivered punishment Ronald looked down to see Armin eying Annie as the clown ravaged her asshole.

"Would you like to join me?" Ronald asked Armin smiling even harder than before.

"W-What?" Armin chocked out in shock at what the clown had said.

"I said would you like to join me? You seem to have quite the interest in this girl here, and you also happen to be pure aryan." Ronald reached his hand towards Armin and laughed.

Armin could offer no answer but before he knew it Ronald had lifted him out of the car and in front of Annie.

Ronald ripped Armin's 50 inch cock out and whispered in his ear "You don't have a choice."

At the smell of Ronald's burger breath from eating Jean, Armin's dick became fully erected and began to ravage Annie's virgin pussy while he violently suckled upon her teet.

Ronald laughed at Armin's enthusiasm and let out a orgams that shot straight through the head of Annie causing her to fall lifeless and limp.

At the same time Armin released a orgasm so powerfull that his very soul left with it and fell limp on top of Annie, dick still inside her.

Inside the restraunt Bethroldt could see through a security camera what happened and cried at the site of Annie being fucked by Armin.

Ronald bottled their souls up next to Jean's and laughed heartilly as the two appeared to still be fucking.  
>Ronald gazed into the car with the only two remaining survivors, Eren and Mikasa.<p>

"Fuck." Ronald said starring them both in the eyes.

"W-Wha-" Eren tried to say but before he could Mikasa was on top of him stuffing her tits in his face and shoving his dick into her ass going to town.

At the sight of this Jean's soul began to cry which gave great joy to the clown as he began to jerk off to the glorious site.

As Mikasa fucked Eren with no signs of mercy she began to slowly shove french fries up his ass.

Eren couldn't believe what his step sister was doing and hated the very thought of it, how ever his dick didnt and came with enough force to cause his ball to explode killing both of them in the blast.

Ronald laughed as he climaxed sending secret sauce all over the destroyed car and corpses of the teens.

Ronald then bottled Mikasa and Eren's souls where it appeared that Mikasa was also still fucking Eren against his will.

Ronald laughed and watched as the souls had an orgy all except Jean who sat in the corner crying.

"Well it looks like job here is done." Ronald said as the metal wall fell letting other patrons come to McDonalds

Ronald then shoved the jar of souls up his ass and flew into the sky, off to search for more heretics to punish.

The End


End file.
